Harry Potter and the Vail from Beyond
by Sirius317
Summary: James Potter goes back to Hogwarts with Albus and Rose but from the begining things start to go wrong.Albus is sorted into a house that doesn't fit and how can a first year gryffindor girl be at hogwarts after all,her mother died 19 years ago.
1. 19 Years and a couple of minitues

19 Years and a Couple of Minutes

James shoved his way onto the train, Rose and Albus following him closely. At last they came to an empty compartment and entered. James flung himself onto a seat whilst watching his parents, little sister Lily, Ron, Hermione and Hugo fade into the distance. For some time James watched his brother and Rose comparing wands absentmindedly until a voice made him start. "Please James, show us some magic." It was Rose; her light blue eyes stared pleadingly at him. "Yeah James, come on, just a bit seeing as how that's all you can manage." This second voice was cold and mocking. James leapt to his feet. Over the chatter of Albus and Rose he had not heard the compartment door slide open. In the doorway stood a tall slender boy with short, black hair and a pointed nose. Malcolm Rookwood was the son of a Death Eater, and he despised James for what Harry had done to his father. In one swift movement, James leapt to his feet and withdrew his wand from his robe as if he was unsheathing a sword.

Malcolm jumped back in alarm, but covered it up by flourishing his own wand and pointing it at James' neck. James glared at Malcolm with a look that was nothing short of pure hatred. Albus looked from James to Rookwood, his eyes filled with anxiety. Rose seemed absolutely terrified; "D...don't James, you'll get into trouble" she stammered, but James did not appear to have heard. "Why are you here?" he said, "Looking for Azkaban? I'm sure Daddy will tell you all about it once he gets out." Malcolm broke. He lifted his wand but James was quicker-

"Diffendo!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Malcolm went rigid and fell to the floor. His spell missed James by a hairs-breadth but hit the shelves holding the trunks, the owls (Tyrone and Withers), and Pippin the Pygmy Puff. In a matter of seconds, James was under an avalanche of animals and objects. Albus and Rose ran to his aid and after a couple of minutes of heaving, they pulled James out of the wreckage. Rose flopped back into the seat, trying to calm a very disgruntled Pygmy Puff, whilst Tyrone flapped his large, brown wings, and Withers hooted, grey feathers crumpled. Albus too had returned to his seat and was staring at his brother. "Won't you get expelled for this?" he whispered to James, who was trying to move Malcolm without much luck. "What'd you mean? Oh, this!" he said, jabbing Malcolm squarely between the eyes, "Nah, they'll give me an award for this; services to the school for ridding it of an imbecile who thinks he's so tough, just 'cause his daddy's in little old Azkaban." Albus laughed and strode over to help James carry Malcolm and fling him into an empty compartment.

When they returned there was yet another figure in the doorway; this time a squat boy with a round face; James's best friend, Jacob. As James and Albus approached him, Jacob swung round and smiled at them. "Hi!" he beamed. "By the way, what happened here?" he said, gesturing to the hanging shelves, the pile of trunks and the owl cages which now stood upright at the side of the mess. "Fight." James said simply. Albus shrugged and regained his seat next to Rose, who now had her nose in a book. "Oh, by the way," she said, as James and Jacob settled into the seats opposite, "The lady with the trolley came by; she said we'd be arriving soon." Although Rose tried to act calm, she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.


	2. Sorting Disaster

Sorting Disaster

The train came to a slow halt. James slid the compartment door open and strode to the doors of the train which were now open. James Hopped off the train and glimpsed a towering turret. He smiled. It was good to be back. James and Jacob walked to the 'horse-less' carriages, grins broadening as they heard a familiar voice-

"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere" - Hagrid, frightening at first sight but extremely gentle once you got to know him. James waved to Hagrid, who was now ushering the first years into the boats. He smiled and tapped the children on the shoulders; Rose and Albus turned to face him and grinned nervously. James then turned his attention to the train as the last student hopped down. "Ah," James sighed as Malcolm jogged towards a carriage "I was hoping they swept him up with the trash, they're so much alike." Jacob chuckled as they climbed in to what seemed to be an empty carriage…

They were wrong.

Malcolm sat on one of the seats, and before they realised their mistake, the carriage door locked. "GET OUT!" roared Malcolm as the carriage lurched forward, "I don't want scum like you in here, BLOOD TRAITOR! I also hear your uncle," he continued, turning to face James directly, "married a mud blood. Dirt like that should be wiped out!"

"Don't you dare insult my family!"

"Why not? _They_ deserve it. They are an insult to wizards!"

"My Dad defeated Voldemort you ignorant arse!"

"Well," said Malcolm who was now smirking as he pulled out his wand "haven't we got onto an interesting topic." "What do you mean?" Jacob asked timidly, eyeing the wand suspiciously. "Of course, you wouldn't know; neither of you are associated with the higher wizards in community." There was a silence in which Malcolm tossed his wand between his hands. James had a horrible suspicion that this little conversation was going to end in injury. Jacob spoke in a barely audible whisper "What do you mean?" Malcolm laughed a cold, cruel laugh. "The Dark Lord Is coming back and when he does, I'll personally make sure he disposes of filth and dirt like you!" He cackled again and raised his wand.

"DUCK!" yelled James as a spell came and hit the spot where his head had been a second before. It ricocheted off the window and hit Jacob in the chest. Laughing hysterically, Malcolm jumped out of the carriage as it came to a halt and sidled of to join a group of Slytherins. James stooped to the floor to find Jacob conscious but legs tangled in a huge knot. "Leg locker curse." Groaned James as he picked Jacob off the floor "We'll see what McGonagall can do." James grasped him by the elbow and helped him hobble off the carriage towards Hogwarts. As they climbed the stairs (with much difficulty) Jacob turned to James, "You don't think You Know Who Is coming back do you?" "What?!" said James in such surprise he forgot to hold up Jacob who toppled over and began to roll down the stairs; with an 'Ow' at each stair he hit "Sorry," He murmured apologetically as he hauled him back up the stairs " 'Course not, he was just trying to sound like he wasn't a cowardly arse hol…"

James stopped dead, still grasping Jacob's elbow. In front towered the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall. Her mouth was as thin as James had ever seen and the anger on her face made James wish Malcolm had just finished them off or, at least, stunned them so they were left on the carriage. He could practically see the steam coming her ears. "What do you think your doing?" She said in a deadly whisper causing James's goosebumps to get goosebumps. They bowed their heads as Jacob murmured something about Malcolm and curses. "I come into the entrance hall to collect the first years and what do I hear? Two loud voices from out side and inappropriate language! I don't want excuses!" she hissed as Jacob opened his mouth to argue; "You will get in the hall and I will speak to you after the feast!" she had begun to walk towards the door until Jacob piped up: "Professor could you?" he said indicating to his legs. Still glowering she tapped him one his shoulder with her wand and his legs instantly untangled.

James in the lead, they made their way through the doors, into the entrance hall, heads bent low to avoid the many staring eyes and sidled quietly into the main hall half jogging to Gryffindor table before slipping into their seats next to Nearly Headless Nick. "Hey where were you? What happened?" called Peter an extremely tall boy who was in their year. As James was about to answer the headmaster rose and everyone fell silent.

Like his brother, Dumbledore had the technique of quietening the school by a single gesture.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying "Let the sorting commence!" Just then McGonagall marched through carrying a wooden stool and a batted and rather burnt hat; behind her trailed a line of rather nervous first years. Professor McGonagall rested the hat onto the stool as she placed it just in front of the throne-like chair. Immediately the split in the hat opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

"_For those who are here anew, _

_And those who've been before,_

_19 years our worlds been safe,_

_But not for evermore_

_He will arise again,_

_And fight the founders four,_

_But those of you who are brand new,_

_Which founder will you fight for?_

_Sly and crafty Slytherin,_

_Brave old Gryffindor,_

_Or kind and caring Hufflepuff,_

_Perhaps smart Ravenclaw,_

_So fit me snug around your head _

_And I'll tell you what I saw,_

_So you can join the Hogwarts House, _

_That you are destined for."_

The school were too shocked to clap, they only watched the hat fall silent once again. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and began to call names out,

"Anderson, Peter!"

"Hufflepuff!" Screeched the hat as the Hufflepuff table roared loudly.

"Atterkin, Fiona!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Batt, Thomas!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Blanch, Naomi!" A small girl with long, black hair trembled forward. She slid the hat onto her head. For some time she sat there until the hat screamed:

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted but Naomi looked as though she was about to cry. James looked at her but she had buried her face in her hands. James shrugged; probably just shock.

The sorting continued. The first Slytherin of the year was a burly boy called 'Canterson, Dylan" to James he looked a bit like an ogre. As the list came to the 'N's', three triplets came forward, the first two (Brother and sister) became Slytherin but the third named 'Nott, Charlie" became Gryffindor.

Finally it was Albus's turn. He slipped on the hat silently and waited. It seemed to last forever until…

"Slytherin." The hat whispered. There was no applause. Jacob swung back his arms in shock, sending his goblet soaring of the table and ran to fetch it, bright red in his face. James looked around and could instantly tell what they were all thinking; 'How could the son of Harry Potter, defeater of You Know Who have a son in Slytherin?'

The sorting continued with unusual speed. Rose was immediately placed in Gryffindor and not long after, McGonagall had rolled up the parchment, removed the hat and was sitting back in her seat. Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. "I have only four words," He told them "Let the feast begin!" and no sooner had the words rolled out of his mouth the plates filled with glorious foods of every type. The elves had defiantly been working on full steam he thought as he gnawed on a chicken bone whilst watching Rose and Jacob talk about the lessons they were looking forward to. James turned his attention over to the Slytherins who were taunting Albus. James made a rude hand gesture at Malcolm. As he turned to talk Jacob, a searing pain started to claw his way up his arm. He turned just in time to see Malcolm smirking. He looked down at his hand to see it blistered and swollen. "Basted!" He muttered under his breath as Dumbledore bade them goodnight. James sped off before McGonagall could catch him. He raced to the Gryffindor tower and muttered the password to the Fat Lady which he heard a prefect telling the first years. She swung open and he sprinted up the stairs into the dormitory. Feeling extremely tired, he tugged on his Pyjamas and rolled into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	3. Brotherly Bonds

Brotherly Bonds

James woke with a start in the morning, as something started to shake him. Instinctively, he lashed out, punching the thing, until it hit him hard around the head. He opened his eyes to see a very cross Jacob, who looked as though he had bluish/grey spots. "Well," he snapped, "I came up here to tell you that you were going to miss breakfast, but next time I won't bother if you're going to beat me up - or did you think it was the Tentacular again?" James frowned. Last Christmas he was given a beautiful plant with red flowers, which he'd liked a lot, until he went to bed and it began to strangle him. It had taken Jacob, Peter and Ben to wrestle the plant off him, and although he had never found out who sent it to him, he had a pretty good idea.

James threw himself into a seat next to Rose at breakfast, as McGonagall strode past handing out timetables. She slammed his down with unusual force, and James remembered something. "Jacob," he said, turning to face him, "What did McGonagall say last night?" Jacob looked at him, swallowed the sausage he was eating and answered, "Well, she wasn't too bad after I told her about, you know, Malcolm, but she weren't impressed about the disruption, or you not waiting." He finished and turned to his timetable. James copied his action but soon groaned. "History of Magic, Double Potions, Herbology and Astronomy." he said in disgust; "Binns, the boring, and Fraton, the frightening, for two hours! I swear Professor Fraton's a vampire you know." And he was just about to get up, when Rose grabbed his arm. "I want to know," she began, her voice stern, "what you two were up to that made Professor McGonagall so angry." James pulled away and strode out of the Great Hall, staring at the cloudy ceiling, whilst whistling innocently.

As usual, Binns' class was dreadfully dull. Unfortunately for James, he had exhausted the supply of Daydreams he had received from George last Christmas, and was left to listen to the lecture on Goblin wars. Five minutes into the lesson, he decided it was the most boring lesson they had had since he'd started.

Ten minutes later, James had a brainwave (unlike Jacob who was snoring loudly next to him); silently, James pulled out a slip of parchment, quill and ink from his bag, and began to write a letter to his parents. James knew there'd be no time later as Professor Fraton would undoubtedly have the class scraping the dragon dung off the ceiling, or else have landed him in the hospital wing after force-feeding him some people's potions to see if they actually worked. If it was Jacob's potion he had to test, he thought, as he uncorked his ink bottle, he'd probably be dead and buried by Wednesday. Chewing his quill for a second in thought, he began to write;

_Dad and Mum (Hermione and Ron if you're there too)_

_Today's been BORING!_

_Must've got the worst timetable in school - got Binns first, then double potions. I don't think Professor Fraton ever forgave me for lobbing onions at him to see if he was a vampire. I can't think why. Have you heard? Al's ended up in Slytherin! Everyone's shocked and he's really miserable._

_Say hi to Lily for me._

_Love,_

_James _

_P.S Rose is in Gryffindor_

James read and re-read the letter and then, once pleased with it, withdrew a small flute and blew on it once.

Seconds later, a large tawny owl swooped down onto the window ledge. Quietly, James slipped out of his seat, letter in one hand, string in the other, and started to crawl towards the window. In a couple of seconds he reached it. Opening the window slowly so as not to let it creak, he let Tyrone inside. Tyrone stuck out his left leg, allowing James to tie the letter to it, before stretching his wings and soaring away into the distance. James watched for a moment, then shuffled back to his seat to wait for the lesson to finish.

After what seemed hours of torture, Professor Binns stopped his lecture and dismissed them. James was out of the door before anyone could say 'wait'; he flew down the staircase, grateful to be free, making a mental note to send off for more daydreams. As he rounded the corner, someone walked right in front of him; he went flying head over heels with several sickening crunches, until he rolled into another someone who was standing in the potion classroom's doorway, and on impact tumbled out of sight. James got slowly to his feet, covered in ink. Spitting out a couple of quill feathers, he turned to face the person who had tripped him up. There in front of him stood his brother, and he was shocked to see that Albus was staring almost fearfully at him, but before James could say anything, Albus had vanished into thin air. Shaking his head, James began to pick up everything that had fallen from his bag, until he grabbed a shoe that had been buried under some parchment. James gulped and gazed up into the shoe-owners face. To this day, James had never seen a face that looked more deadly than Professor Fraton's at that moment. He beckoned James toward him, his wiry grey hair all in a mess, and the fangs that usually protruded over his lip clicking impatiently. James reluctantly got to his feet and followed; however his mind was not going into the dungeons, it was asking itself, 'why did my brother run from me as though he was afraid?'


	4. The Lestrange Loner

The Lestrange Loner (Part 1)

By Thursday, the ugly, black boils had not gone down. Madam Pomfrey, try as she might, could not reduce the swelling, and even Professor Fraton could not cure his hands (though James suspected he wasn't exactly trying, as he had been the one to cause them and thought it suitable punishment). On top of the boils, Albus was still avoiding him, and the pair of them were receiving post from the family every other day (even Rose had more post than the normal student). Although James had told Jacob about Albus's strange behaviour, he had little time to dwell on the matter anymore as Quidditch tryouts approached, not to mention the pile of homework he'd put off doing, which was a surprising amount for just four days of school. James sighed as he hoisted his school bag onto his shoulder and walked down to breakfast.

As he entered the Great Hall, a small boy with flaming red hair charged past with out a glance. Had he not been used to Al's behaviour, he would have looked around to see if he could see the three-headed dragon that was chasing him. James swung his school bag under the table and sat between Rose and Jacob. As he pulled a plate of eggs towards him, Rose tapped him on the back. He turned around as she wiped her brown hair out of her bright blue eyes. She showed him the letter she had been reading that was in her mother's writing. "It's been in three letters I've had!" she said, nearly hitting him in the face, "They keep saying they might be going away on some mission, but I can't think what. If I'm right, your parents are in on it too, aren't they?" James thought about it. True, they had said they might be going away for a few days, and if they wanted to talk to anyone, they should contact The Burrow, as most of the family would be there; but unless his aunt had been less discreet, he couldn't see why she thought they were going on a mission. She continued to stare at him as if his opinion would change the world and life itself. He shook his head, "Rose, you're just being stupid, why would our parents be going on a mission?" She scowled then turned to Jacob, tapping her foot. Jacob sank low into his seat. Sighing, Rose left her seat, taking care to hit James round the head as she swung her bag onto her shoulder. Honestly, James thought, as he tucked into his sausages, no one should tell her anything.

James and Jacob sprinted along a deserted corridor at top speed. Both of them had had little sleep and had fallen asleep at breakfast; they were now very late for Transfiguration and probably going to end up in a week's detention. They passed door after door, in none of which was their class. Too tired to keep running, they leant against the banister of a staircase, grateful to have not met Peeves or Gertrude, the Caretaker. "It's… got…to be here…somewhere." panted Jacob, stepping onto the next step.

A second later, James wished he hadn't moved. He grabbed Jacob's wrists to stop him falling right through the trick stair to the floor below. James hauled on Jacob but the combination of sweaty hands and being extremely tired meant that Jacob was quickly slipping through the stairs. Finally, after several minutes of pulling, Jacob was free; however, the sound the two of them heard as they gathered up their bags made their hearts drop; a combination of clanking objects and the swishing of cloaks. "Fraton and Gertrude!" whispered Jacob, his face contorted. James silenced him with a gesture and began to rummage in his bag. After what seemed a lifetime, he found it; a cloak that had once been his grandfather's, a cloak that truly rendered the wearer invisible. He tossed it over them as the pair rounded the corner. James and Jacob tried to make themselves as small as possible as Professor Fraton and the Caretaker rounded the corner and up the stairs, passing barely an inch from their feet. After they passed, James and Jacob sat in silence for a few moments until the echoing foot steps died. The pair of them stumbled to their feet and (still under the invisibility cloak) shuffled along a deserted corridor.

For a few minutes they walked, taking care not to collide with any suits of armour; just as they were about to give up, the saw it; the class room. They broke into a run, but a metre from the door, the pair of them had to dive as a figure backed into their path.

The two boys rolled into a suit of armour, causing a tremendous crash that seemed to hang in the air. They scrambled to their feet and turned to face the figure.

Albus was talking to a person who remained in the shadows. "Look, it's not safe to talk… look," Albus said kindly as the person began to sob, "I'll meet you later, I promise. It's just…" and out of the corner of his eye, James saw his brother show the person a piece of extremely old parchment. Feeling that he shouldn't eavesdrop anymore (and partly because he knew Albus knew he and Jacob were there) he tapped Jacob on the shoulder and they slipped silently into the classroom.


	5. The Lestrange Loner 2

The Lestrange Loner (Part 2)

It was five to midnight by the time James and Jacob got out of detention. Unfortunately, the invisibility cloak didn't change the fact they had been over forty five minutes late for Transfiguration. As they approached the staircase, James turned to Jacob; "You know this all your fault, don't you?" Jacob stared at him. "And why's it _my_ fault we got detention?" James pretended to think hard; "Hmm… let's see. Professor McGonagall," said James, imitating the squeaky voice which Jacob used when he was under pressure, "You see, we_ fell _asleep and then we got lost and couldn't find the classroom, so it isn't _really_ our fault we're so late for class." James glared at him, daring him to say otherwise. "Well, what would you have come up with?" asked Jacob.

"That's easy, I would have said we saw a student fall out the window and ran to help." He answered Jacob as though it was obvious. "But what would you have done if she went to check?" Jacob asked curiously as they began to walk along the corridor by the trophy room. "I'd of got you to lie down under a window or," he said, raising a hand to stop Jacob interrupting, "I would have shoved Malcolm out the window." James turned to Jacob, but was shocked to see him slightly frightened. He shook his head. "It was a joke, Jacob, just a joke." He sighed and let his mind wander to his warm, soft bed that he wouldn't be able to sleep in that night if he didn't want to find himself in even more detentions because he hadn't done his homework. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost walked into someone. Expecting to see Albus, he was quite surprised to see the person was Rose. She was panting, her brown hair all in a mess. "Gertrude… jus'…got away." James looked at Jacob, who looked just as confused as he felt. "Don't worry, just come with us to the Fat Lady, we'll slip past somehow." He said, kindly patting her on the shoulder. "No," she whispered "Fat Lady gone!"

"What!" they shouted accidentally. They stood stock still, and to their horror they heard her:

"Come to me to me my little beasts, wee students out of bed, no matter where you hide or run, you'll be caught night gone!" she cackled.

They stared helplessly at one another until James had the sense to do something, "RUN!"

They didn't need telling twice. They hurtled down the corridors, hardly noticin**g **where they were going. As they turned onto the staircase off the Charms corridor, Rose tripped and would have fallen down three floors, had James not grabbed her foot.

Rose cried out in pain as she tried to get to her feet. James felt cold sweat pouring down his face; he turned to Jacob but he was in too much of a flap to have any ideas. Just as it seemed they were going to be caught, James had a brainwave. He rummaged in his bag until he found the invisibility cloak.

Thank god, thought James as he swung the cloak over a whimpering Rose and a rather annoyed Jacob, that his dad had decided to give him the invisibility cloak. They shuffled along a corridor hardly daring to breathe; "What if we're caught, I don't want to be expelled, I don't, I don't, I don't…" Rose whimpered until James came to his senses and kicked her in the shins. She glared at him until a wailing sound, not too far off distracted her.

The wail was high pitched. He heard Rose ask Jacob what it was. James wondered if it was Moaning Myrtle; his dad had told him about her - that was until he heard a thumping on a wall. Ghosts couldn't hit things, could they?

Still crouched under the invisibility cloak, James gestured to Rose and Jacob to come with him. They silently tip-toed to the place where the wailing was coming from and after some time they came to a door. James put his ear to the door, gave the thumbs up and opened the door so they could slip inside.

The three of them huddled into a corner of what seemed to be a large broom closet. They peered into the vast darkness, unable to see anything. James almost jumped out his skin as Rose tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the left wall. James squinted at the spot where she was pointing and could just see the outline of a door. Although the wailing had stopped, he could defiantly hear muffled sobs from behind the door.

Completely forgetting he had a wand, he backed away to get a run up before charging at the door. Rose and Jacob dived out the way as he collided with the door, bounced off it and rolled into a stack of 'Wise Wizard's instant stain remover, one squirt and bye, bye dragon mess! (Warning do not spray near eyes, may cause eyeballs to drop out unexpectedly)'

James staggered to his feet, shoving boxes out of his way. "You know, if you wanted to do something like that, I could have lent you my Rider Rocket I got for my birthday." Jacob chuckled as he pulled his friend out of the mess. "Well, if you don't shut it soon, I'll use your head as a battering ram!" James snarled as Jacob broke with laughter. James got ready to run at the door again but Rose caught his hand. "You two really are the most stupid people I've ever met." She said as she flicked her wand causing the door to unlock. James scowled and tossed the invisibility cloak over the three of them and opened the door.

The trio stumbled into the room, almost falling over the people next to the door. James gasped when he saw Albus and the girl he recognised to be Nyomie Blanch. Nyomie was crying softly and Albus was doing everything to stop her,

"Y…you mus' h…h…hate me."

"No I don't."

"No one could ever like me."

"Course they could. Why not?"

"Cause…Cause…"

"Yes?"

"Cause I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange!" Nyomie spluttered and broke down into tears

All James could do was gape


	6. Good Old Grimauld Place

Good Old Grimauld Place 

All was silent in number twelve Grimauld Place. All of the Weasleys and Potters were asleep. That is, all but one. Harry Potter lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Lately, his old scar, the reminder of his parents' deaths, had been tingling. He was extremely worried about what this meant. He sprang off the bed, crossed the room and turned to watch his sleeping, wife, Ginny. "At least Ginny has nothing to worry about" he muttered to himself, smiling slightly. Harry glanced at his watch; it was half past twelve. Harry was just about to go back to bed when a horrific pain surged through his scar, something that hadn't happened in years. Harry stumbled into the bathroom and reached for a cloth but as he grasped it, he slumped to the floor.

_He stepped out of the silvery veil and took a breath of air. He examined his beautiful hands, unscathed and clean. He withdrew his phoenix wand and also examined that, it was just like everything else about him, absolutely perfect. For some time he stood there just taking in the surroundings, the gleaming walls, shining floors, no; he must concentrate, just one wrong move could ruin everything. He must destroy Potter and his family and once they were out of the way he could begin what might have been his sixteen years ago and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished._

Harry awoke, sweat pouring down his face. Staring at him was his wife Ginny and his two best friends Ron and Hermione who were staying over with Hugo. All three of them were wearing a slightly frightened look on their faces. Harry staggered to his feet and collapsed into a near by armchair, still shaking. Hermione was the first to speak. She spoke to Harry as if he was about to die. It didn't really help matters. "Harry, are you ok? Do you need any help?" Harry shook his head and tried to re-call what had just happened. He couldn't.

Harry sat in the armchair, trying desperately to remember the vision as Hermione bustled of to make coffee. Ginny and Ron sat beside his. Although they didn't talk, their presence was comforting

Time ticked on. Harry was just starting to feel better and considering going back to bed when a blood-curdling scream echoed around the house. Harry jumped to his feet and snatched his wand from the bedside table. Harry hurtled down the corridor, Ginny and Ron in his wake. He launched himself down the staircase but halted before the kitchen door. He noticed the light turn green and the screaming cease. Harry's heart turned to ice. As he grasped the doorknob, he prayed that what he thought had happened behind the closed door of the kitchen was indeed wrong.

The kitchen door swung open. Harry stepped into the room. Hermione lay on the floor, shaking her eyes transfixed on the figure in front of her.

The figure was tall and gangly and much like Ron, covered with freckles. Although he was translucent Harry was sure his hair had been red when he'd been alive.

The figure walked towards his brother and sister and smiled at them before turning to Harry. "You must safe guard our family," the voice was the unmistakeably Fred Weasley's yet the thing Harry feared was not Fred but the words he knew he was going to say; "Lord Voldemort _has_ returned. You must promise me you will keep the family safe." Harry met Fred's gaze and nodded.

Fred's face broke into a grin and he grasped Harry's wrist. The second he touched Harry he vanished, leaving nothing but a blue, glowing lion on Harry's wrist. Just as Harry thought it was all over, his scar split in two. He collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was a fleshy ear on a piece of string in the vent.


	7. A Lion for a Lion

A Lion for a Lion

Lily yanked up the extendible ear; her head was pounding with pain from the screams. She turned to face Hugo who was as white as a sheet of paper. Lily gulped. She didn't know what to do. Tell James about Voldemort? Explain to Hugo his mother might be seriously injured or try to convince them all that their long deceased uncle had been talking to their parents? There was a long silence before she decided what to do. Lily breathed in deeply and burst into speech

"LordVoldemortisbackandidon'tknowhowanddeaduncleFredwastalkingtoourparentsandthere'sagoodchanceAuntHermioneishurtsosomehowwehaveto

telltheothers!"

She collapsed on the bed, taking large gulps of air. Hugo looked at her "So you mean You Know Who is back and Fred was talking to our parents, my mum might be badly injured so we urgently need to tell James, Rose and Albus?" Lily stared at him, bewildered "How on earth did you understand that?" Hugo smiled weakly, "You don't really think my mum is hurt do you?" he murmured quietly, looking at the floor. She shook her head but knew that he wouldn't be convinced. Lily jumped off the bed and searched for some parchment and a quill. After several minuets she found some parchment rolled up in her sock draw and a quill under her bed. Quickly, she unscrewed the ink bottle and started to write.

**Dear James, Rose and Albus,**

**We have some really bad news, Voldemort has returned. We heard some sort of ghost which was in the form of Fred tell our parents. I know it's hard to believe but your going to**_** have**_** to trust us. We'll tell you if we hear anything else.**

**Love Lily and**Hugo

Lily tapped Hugo (who had fallen asleep) on the shoulder. He woke with a start "Hu, can I borrow Pig" Hugo grunted and she took it that he had said yes. She opened Pigwigeon's cage door and prodded him awake. He hooted happily and stuck out his left leg so she could tie on the letter. When she'd tied it on securely she carried him to the window and let him fly away. For some time she stood and watched his silhouette get smaller and smaller. Lily flopped onto the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. She hardly noticed the small Lion mark that was glowing from her wrist.


	8. The Mysterious Her

The Mysterious _Her _

"James….JAMES!" James jumped in fright and smacked his head on a bookshelf. He turned around to see Rose tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on we've got work to do!" James sighed and opened Potent Potions. Ever since their encounter with Naomi, a girl who shouldn't exist they had been trying to find out how she was alive when her mother died over nineteen years ago. "There _has_ to be a reasonable explanation!" Rose exclaimed making him jump again, "Like what?" he said irritably. They had practically lived in the Library since Thursday and now two days on, he was starting to get sick of it. James sighed again as Rose began her usual lecture on the many different ways she could be alive. Boredom began to set in. How he wished he could be free. He could do what he wanted out of the Library. Play chess, see Hagrid, play Quidditch…. Hang on Quidditch

James jumped to his feet and rushed out the Library. Rose called him back but he ignored her. Instead he hurtled down the staircase and into the entrance hall, barely avoiding a collision with a group of first years. He shoved open the doors and ran towards the Quidditch pitch.

James ran towards Sam, the team captain. Around her stood the new Gryffindor Quidditch. His heart dropped. Slowly he trudged towards her, his head hung low. "I'm too late aren't I?" he murmured. She stared at him with a stern look on her face" Very nearly, every position except Seeker which I gather you're trying out for." She bent her head closer to his "You did come to try out for seeker didn't you?" She whispered anxiously. James nodded "Course I did. Why?" She smiled weakly and pointed into the air. James had seen nothing like it. It looked more like a frenzy of insane bees rather than a Quidditch try out; people kept colliding with one another, some were sat back to front on their brooms and one or two were upside down, hanging on for dear life. "Get up there and show them how it's done." As she handed him his broom she added "Please, before they kill themselves." James nodded before jumping on his broom and soaring into the air. It was a wonderful feeling being back in the air. He did a few loop-the-loops then caught all the golf balls Sam and the others threw for him. In a matter of minutes he was back on the Quidditch team.

He and the others trooped back into the changing room and sat down. Sam smiled at them all "Well, welcome to the team! I'm pretty sure you all know each other but in case lets introduce ourselves. I'm Sam one of the Chasers, This is Jared and Charlie the Beaters," James recognised them at once. Jared was extremely strong and broad whilst Charlie was gangly in looks but he was exceptionally accurate. "Mia and Adam the other two Chasers," Sam continued. A pretty black haired girl stood up and smiled and next to her, a husky looking sixth year "James, our Seeker," James smiled at the team "and of course Naomi the keeper." James stared at _her_. Naomi stood up reluctantly and the second she saw James she sat immediately back down. "Now everyone knows each other. That's good. Right practice begins on Wednesday straight after last lesson OK? We also have training Saturday at six am ok. Every one got that? Great. You can all go then." James quickly leapt to his feet and headed back off to the Library.

Five minuets later, James wandered into the Library and almost instantly came face to face with a very angry Rose. She glared at him and tapped her foot. There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry." Said abruptly James, "I had to go to Quidditch tryouts." Rose sighed and shook her head, "Never mind that now, have you got your invisibility cloak?" James very confused; usually when he ignored her she had a good go at him. "No I haven't, I gave it to Jacob." Rose stared at him curiously "Why?" she asked frowning slightly. "Well, someone's has to keep an eye on Albus!" Rose looked outraged; her face was quickly turning bright red, a danger sign, "How could you? You can't treat your brother like a convicted criminal!"

"Why not?"

"Cause its wrong!"

"Look, it was Jacob's idea; yell at him, not me!"

Rose shook her head angrily but did not respond instead she walked over to Jacob who had just run into the Library, looking flustered.

"Jacob, can you please have the invisibility cloak." Jacob gulped "I'm so sorry, Fraton caught me with it and confiscated it." Rose groaned loudly and James shook his head in disbelief. It had been his fathers and Grandfathers cloak and now it was in the clutches of Fraton who would destroy it as soon as he figured out it was his. Rose glared at Jacob "You idiot, I was going to use the cloak to sneak into the restricted section to find out… you know….about _her._" Jacob gaped at her whilst James looked at her in admiration. It was a very rear occasion when Rose actually wanted to break the rules.

As he was about to congratulate her, something caught his eye. A tiny owl was perched on the window ledge, rapping on the window. James walked over to the window and shoved it open. The little owl who he recognised as Pig, hopped onto his shoulder and stuck out his leg. James hastily untied the note and read it whilst Rose and Jacob bickered how they were going to uncover the mystery about _her. _James gulped "I think we have a bigger problem than _her_." He handed the curious pair the letter in his sister's handwriting.


	9. Death Eater Attack

Death Eater Attack

James couldn't sleep. Since he'd read the letter about Voldemort, he'd been expecting him to come barging into Hogwarts, wand raised and nothing but the combination of students and killing curse in his mind. James turned over on his side and sighed. It was not his only problem. Ever since Jacob had lost the invisibility cloak he'd been finding things like sneaking around impossible. Twice he'd been caught trying to get in to the restricted section in the library; both times he'd landed in detention and he'd lost thirty points for Gryffindor. Life without his cloak seemed almost impossible. James flung back his covers and slid out his bed, there was no point just lying there. He glanced at his watch. It was 7am on Sunday. He shook his head and faced the mirror. Staring at him was a skinny boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. The boy smiled at him. In the corner of the mirror, he could see the reflection of Hagrid's hut. An idea flickered into his head. He shuffled towards his bed and pulled his clothes on. Several minuets later, he bounded down the stairs, across the common room and out the portrait, heading for the entrance hall.

Some time later, after avoiding Peeves and his ink-filled water balloons, he reached the entrance hall which was completely deserted. He shoved open the door to the grounds and set of towards Hagrid's hut.

Autumn had started to set in. The leaves on the whomping willow were scatted over the grounds and a gentle breeze was blowing. James stood for a moment, breathing in the fresh air until something caught his eye; several figures were moving swiftly towards the castle. James recognised who they were instantly. He had seen pictures of them at his farther office.

Death Eaters

James stood absolutely still. James could see only two options. Stay here and wait for the Death Eaters to kill him or run to Hagrid's hut, alert him then be killed. James gulped but he did not feel afraid, fear had completely bypassed him. He took a deep breath and launched himself of the steps

Time seemed to slow down as he ran across the open ground. Curses flew at him but miraculously seemed to miss him he was almost at Hagrid's hut when he felt excruciating pain in his left side. He placed his hand there to find it covered in blood.

James staggered to Hagrid's front door, blood spilling out of the opening in his side. He gathered enough strength to rap on the door. The door swung open and a giant of a man appeared in the door way. Hagrid looked from James's wound to the masked Death Eaters running into the forest. James peered into Hagrid's face; he could see the beetle eyes swimming with tears then, he slumped to the ground as the world dissolved into darkness.

"Shh! You'll wake him."

"It's all my fault, I promised to 'arry I'd look after you lot an now James is dead"

"Hagrid he's NOT dead, Madam Pomfrey said he'll come round soon."

James's eyes snapped open. He could see out the hospital wing's window; the sun was setting. He wondered how long he had been lying here.

"James!"

All at once Albus, Rose and Hagrid flung themselves at him. He heard the bed give way and hit the ground with a large thud. The three of them leapt off the bed, apologizing. James tried to sit up but the pain in his side was still there so he gave up and lay back down. There was a few minuets silence in which James realised his best friend was absent. Albus shuffled forward. Looking at his feet he murmured. "James, in case you're wondering Jacob couldn't come, he…uh…accidentally blew up his cauldron in potions and had to go to St Mungos to get the tentacles removed but apart from that he's okay and," Albus lowered his voice to a barley audible whisper, " I know you know about Naomi's…uh… _Parentage _issue but I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it." Albus looked at James and he could see the tears welling up in his green eyes. James nodded. Across Albus's face spread a wide grin but he could tell he was still frightened. Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room. "Out you go." She said to Hagrid, Rose and Albus who left immediately. She turned to James "The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall wish to speak with you." She glowered. James could tell that she clearly thought no one should talk to him until he made a full recovery. The door swung open and two people walked in. The first a man, with long silvery hair and blue eyes the other a stern looking woman. Professor McGonagall walked towards James, conjured up two chairs and sat down. For a moment she peered at him the cleared her throat. "Mr Potter, the Headmaster and I would like to know whether or not you saw the person or persons who did this to you." She gazed at him and he could tell that she was concerned. James considered telling her he didn't know but he knew she'd find out any way. He nodded and whispered "Death Eaters." Professor McGonagall looked mortified but the headmaster just nodded. "Very well," he and McGonagall headed towards the door before saying "Oh yes, there are some people here to see you." and opened the door to let them in.

Expecting to see Rose and Albus, he was quite surprised to see his entire family come streaming through the door. Parents, aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents and siblings huddled around his bed and for the next hour he spent with everyone of the people he loved (Including Jacob who hobbled through the door ten minuets later. He was glad of their company but slightly disturbed when he notice everyone of them had the look of pure terror etched into their faces.


	10. Suprise Seeker

Surprise Seeker

After nearly a week in the hospital wing, James was up and ready to go. Not only had he missed all his potions classes for the week, he had the upcoming Quidditch match that was to take place on Saturday to look forward to. To top it all, the Slytherin keeper had had a bludger to the head on Thursday and apparently was in no fit state to play. James was positively exploding with happiness by the time all the news had reached his ears, so that he was no longer troubled by Naomi, and when Rose questioned him about it he simple regarded it as a minor issue and thought they should leave it at that. Rose looked absolutely gob-smacked. "I thought YOU said you wanted to find out everything, and now YOU'RE saying we should just forget it? I spent three hours researching in the library." And when he waved her away, she refused to talk to him for the rest of the morning.

Unfortunately, his high spirits only lasted till noon; as James trudged towards the Quidditch pitch with the rest of his team, he came face to face with Ralf Quiddins, the Slytherin team captain who was gloating loudly about how brilliant the team was; "Oh yes, you should have seen our new seeker," he taunted, "he could have even outrun Potter, 'though that wouldn't take much doing." James clenched his fist as the Slytherins surrounding Quiddins cackled with laughter. James turned to face the rest of the team as Quiddins began to throw more insults at the Gryffindor team. Every one of their faces was flushed with anger. "I hate those slime balls." Mia growled as a Slytherin said something along the lines of 'the only way Mia could catch the ball is if someone stuck it to her head.' Adam grunted with approval. After a second of silent communication between the six of them, they sped down towards the Quidditch pitch.

The team barged their way into the changing room and began to discuss what they had heard; oblivious of the fact Sam was trying to talk to them. Jared, Adam and Charlie were having a heated discussion about where they would stuff Quiddins' bat if they got the chance, whilst Mia and Naomi were talking about what curses they'd do if they ever cornered any member of the Slytherin team. James sat quietly, watching Sam become purple in the face. He plugged his ears, ready for the explosion and he was not disappointed. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS IS GOING ON HERE?" she roared. They all fell silent. Charlie put up a shaking hand. "YES?" she snarled, glaring at him. Charlie gulped. "Well…the Slytherins said their team was the best ever and," he hesitated, "They insulted us." Sam looked ready to kill, "IS THAT ALL?" she snarled so viciously it made the hairs on the back of James' neck stand on end. "DO ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY _HAVE_ ANY EVIDENCE THAT PROVES THEIR SUPPOSED BRILLIANCE?" James hung his head. He had been foolish to believe what Quiddins had said, he had probably been trying to provoke them. James glanced around and was shocked to see Naomi with her hand up. Sam nodded at her "I've seen their seeker play he's…uh excellent." Naomi whispered. The team was silent. "Well…we'd better get practicing then." Said Sam who was obviously taken aback by the facts she'd been presented with. James sighed and hauled his broom over his shoulder and walked out onto the pitch.

James strolled up to the Gryffindor common room, with what remained of his happiness draining out of him. Practice had gone so badly, they gave up after only an hour, ten minuets of which the team spent trying to stop Sam from crying. For only fifty minuets of practice, an awful lot of things had gone wrong; He'd crashed his broom, been winded by a bludger, lost the snitch three times, flown into the goal post, some how mistaken Jared's watch for the snitch and tried to yank it of his hand and…well you get the picture.

As he walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spotted Rose and Jacob hurrying towards him. He stopped and waited for them but what they had to say was something he most certainly didn't want to hear; " Fraton knows the cloak's yours, James, and he is going to burn it!" panted Rose, who reached him first. It felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach. That cloak had belonged to his family for generations; if it was destroyed….

"Who told him?" James asked. "Malcolm, he went to Fraton just now, we heard him say he was going to destroy it tonight!" said Jacob anxiously.

Anger boiled up inside him. He couldn't let Fraton destroy it.

"Well then," he said "I'm going to have to get it."

Jacob looked mortified;

"Now?" he whispered

"Yes now."

"But what if you're caught?"

"So?"

"You can't go now!"

"Why not?"

"Because," Jacob looked up at James, "Fraton's keeping it in his room and he won't leave until Dinner. Besides, he isn't disposing of it 'til after he runs tonight's detention which ain't until seven." James sighed. He knew Jacob would not change his mind and he couldn't go alone. "Ok. I suppose we can go during Dinner." Jacob smiled and turned to Rose who was listening intently. She stared at him for about a second until she caught on.

"No way, you can't expect me to come!"

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll be breaking loads of rules!"

Jacob opened his mouth to argue but James shook his head; there was no point in arguing with Rose, besides, he had a hunch about what would happen. Jacob glared at her but didn't argue. James smiled "Do you want to get going? Dinner starts in twenty minuets." Jacob nodded and followed but as soon as they got out of ear shot, Jacob lowered his voice, "Why'd you stop me talking?" James smirked "You'll see."

James counted down in his head. 5….4….3…2…1….

"Wait!"

Rose came hurrying down the corridor. "I've decided I'll help…besides, if I don't, you'll end up getting caught." James grinned triumphantly. As Rose walked ahead, Jacob again lowered his voice "How?" he began, but James cut across; "You see, I understand the female mind." And he walked off chuckling as Jacob stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you know the plan?"

"YES, for the millionth time!"

It was two minutes to six, and after Rose's persistent complaints, they'd formed a plan, but it had left them stretched for time. Silently, they crept towards the dungeon door; the glorious smell of food drifted towards them from the great hall, James' stomach rumbled.

Jacob, who was in the lead, shoved at the door, but it was locked. He muttered a spell and no sooner did the words leave his mouth, the door swung open. They shuffled inside. Unlike the rest of the castle, the dungeon was absolutely freezing. James shivered but did not complain. The three of them huddled together for warmth and plunged deeper into the perishing passage-way.

They came across many doors and a majority of them were locked, not even Alohamora could open them. Water dripped from the ceiling, giving James the impression they were under the lake. Although there were no windows, a greenish glow illuminated the corridor. The glow gave James the creeps, so, to distract himself, he tried a door which, to his astonishment, opened with ease. Signalling to the other two to follow him he stepped inside.

It had to be Fraton's room. Pictures of people in terrible pain hung from the wall whilst shrunken heads floated hauntingly around the room. Feeling revolted, he decided to examine the rest of the room. Chains hung from the wall, grotesque body parts stood on the shelves and seemed to be highly prized as if they were trophies. James could hardly think of a more sickening room.

Shaking himself back to reality, he began to search for his cloak as Rose declared herself look out. James and Jacob searched the room, throwing books of the shelves, pulling the covers off the bed and moving the horrible body parts. Jacob began to search a second shelf of books. "James, I don't think your cloaks here." He said as he sifted through the books. James saw him pick up a book which seemed to be covered in blood and flesh. As soon as he realised what was on the book, Jacob threw it away in disgust. The book bounced of a shelf and hit a partially ugly head. The head instantly began to glow, aimed its self at James and flew towards him.

Completely stunned by this sudden attack, James had barely jumped out the way as the head rocketed to the place where he had been standing and exploded.

It was as if a chain reaction had occurred. One by one the heads fired themselves at James and Jacob. Twisting and turning they managed to avoid them. As James launched himself out the way as had number ten came at him he caught a glimpse of a silvery material poking out of a crack in the wall. He ran to it and dragged the cloak from its hiding place as Rose burst through the door. "Hurry! Fraton will be here any moment!" she cried. James tugged more urgently at the cloak and finally it slipped free.

James threw the cloak over the three of them and headed for the exit. They barely made it as a second later, Fraton appeared in the door way, his face livid. They silently slipped past him and scooted along the corridor, avoiding passing Slytherins.

Feeling immensely tiered not to mention hungry, James was most relieved to reach the boys dormitory and even more so when he was insight of his bed.

His warm comfortable bed…

James was woken the next day by being whacked over the head. He looked up to see Peter, who seemed quite angry. "It's about time!" he yelled "I thought you'd died! You better get moving, it starts in ten minutes!" For a moment, James had no idea what was going on, then it dawned on him,

Quidditch

James moved at top speed and was out of the door in seconds. He hurtled down the stairs, broom in hand and raced for the Quidditch.

With only minutes to spare, he entered the changing room where the rest of his team stood. The looked relieved that he turned up.

As soon he was dressed, Sam turned to them. "I know we played badly yesterday but we are a fantastic team." She gulped "and I'm sure we can beat them and…" but they never found out what she was going to say next as the commentator called them onto the pitch.

James walked with his team. He could tell they were all nervous, he himself could hardly stand up he was that nervous. The team stood in a line as the Slytherins walked onto the pitch.

"And on the Slytherin team which is obviously the better team…"

Anger burned in James. He looked up to see Malcolm commentating. He clenched his fists but his anger was quickly forgotten as the team names were called out,

"Quiddins, Nelver, Perkins, Smith, Trevors, Grey and Potter!"

James' jaw dropped as Albus walked onto the pitch. He was even more shocked when he noticed the fact he was wearing Seeker robes.

James mounted his broom as Madam Hopkins released the Snitch. He could see determination etched into his team's faces. She blew her whistle and James bolted into the air. What he needed was a quick catch so the Slytherins didn't have chance to get a lead. He swooped around the goalpost, searching for a glint of gold. Gryffindor were in the lead from the looks of it. He watched gleefully as Malcolm found fewer things to abuse the Gryffindors about. Unfortunately, his happiness didn't last long.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Albus streaking towards a speeding golden ball. Panic began to set in but James did not give in, he still had a chance…

James sped towards Albus, clutching onto his broom. He reached him quickly and soon they were neck and neck, battling for the snitch.

Naomi had not been exaggerating, Albus was an excellent flyer and they were pretty evenly matched. Albus was leaning forward, trying desperately to get the snitch but he was not tall enough. James knew who was going to win. He lent as far forward as he could and grabbed the snitch in a forward roll.

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stand and James was soon buried under Sam, Jared, Charlie, Mia, Adam and Naomi. They all hugged him and as soon as they reached the ground, hoisted him onto their shoulders. The entire Gryffindor house had flooded onto the pitch and was cheering. As they carried him up to the castle, he notice Rose was helping a small figure in Seeker robes upto the castle.

He also noticed the person had been severely beaten.


	11. Voldemort's Attack

Voldemort's Attack

_The rain pattered gently on the pavement. The streets were deserted except for himself. He smiled as he drifted towards numbers 11 and 13 of Grimauld, pulling his wand out from beneath his cloak. As he approached the houses, he began to see the faint outline of number 12. How foolish they were to believe that such simple magical could hide them from Lord Voldemort. _

_He edged closer to the barely visible door. He flicked his wand and the door clicked and swung open. Silently he clambered inside and listened intently; the only noise was coming from the kitchen. He headed for it, his wand up and ready. He pushed open the door and came face to face with a beautiful red haired woman. She screamed and ran towards two small children and spread her arms, blocking them from his view. He flicked his hand upwards but managed to control himself. It was tempting but he needed them for leverage. The woman withdrew her wand and pointed it at him. He laughed mercilessly and cut through the air with his wand. She dropped to the ground, drenched in blood. The children screamed and ran for the door. He casually flicked his wand. Both of them flew into the air in unison and crumpled in a heap as they hit the ground on the other side of the room. He walked to the children, bound them then turned to the woman, who was staggering to her feet. "So, you think you can beat me?" he taunted as she tried to pick up he wand. "Yes." She growled. He laughed, sliced the air and watched her fall to the floor. He smiled "Really?" and he turned on his heal and vanished, taking the children with him._

Harry sat bolt upright. No one had noticed anything was wrong. Hermione was in deep conversation with Kingsley and Ron was absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs. He jumped to his feet, startling the others. "What's the matter?" Ron asked nervously. Harry gulped and wiped his brow. "It's Ginny, Ron! Voldemort's taken Hugo and Lily! He's attacked them!" Ron and Hermione leapt to their feet and ran for the door. Harry followed. He was engulfed in fear and dread, he hardly heard Kingsley shout he'd get back-up, all that mattered now was his family.

They hurtled down the corridor, knocking people out of the way. Time seemed to be going slowly; a second seemed like an hour and a minute, a year. All Harry felt was despair; it was all his fault. He should have told everyone about Voldemort sooner. The three of them darted out of the ministry, the sky was now a misty grey colour, the rain was tumbling from the air, splattering against his face. He grasped Hermione and Ron by the arm, turned on the spot and vanished.

They landed on the step of number 12 Grimauld place. The door was unlocked as he knew it would be. He shoved it aside and ran for the kitchen where he knew Voldemort had been only moments ago. Water dripped from his sweating face as he pushed open the door.

Although Harry had already seen the devastation, he was horrified to see it in person. Blood covered the floor, the table was shoved against the wall and in the centre of the room lay Ginny, as pale as death, her red hair covering her face.

Harry ran towards her and knelt by her side. Blood drenched her side where two huge gashes were. She was barely breathing. For a few moments he sat there, grasping her hand until a scream made him jump out of his skin.

Hermione had just entered the room. She was crying, clutching a rag which looked as if it had come from some sort of dress. Harry recognised it from the dress Lily had been wearing that morning. Hot tears prickled in his eyes but he didn't try to wipe them away. Slowly, he got to his feet, pulled out his wand and waved it. An enormous stag erupted from the tip. He nodded at it and for a moment it stood, transfixed at Ginny before vanishing into mid-air.

Hermione fell to the floor beside Harry. She was crying uncontrollably; Harry could think of nothing to comfort her. There was nothing to comfort her. She snivelled and turned to Harry, "We've got to go after them! We can't just leave them there!" Harry turned away form her. He was angry that she could even think for a second that they'd just leave their children at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. He nodded.

"Then I'm coming too!"

Harry turned around to see Ron standing in the door way and next to him George. Both of them had looks of rage on their faces. Harry noted Ron was crying for what Harry remembered was only the second time in his life. George and Ron edged in the room and knelt with Harry and Hermione. "This family has already suffered at the hands of Voldemort and I'm not going to sit around and let it get any worse!" said George so fiercely, it made Harry shiver slightly. "But what about James, Albus and Rose? I don't any more of our children being…being….tttaken." Hermione sobbed and burst once again into tears. Ron hugged her but continued to cry, tears streaming down her face by the bucket load. Harry swallowed hard. "They'll stay at Hogwarts. It's the safest place and at Christmas they'll go to their Grandparents." Harry said this all with out even the slightest sign of fear but inside he was very afraid. He feared for the lives of his children and family but he knew by taking them from Hogwarts they'd be at even more risk. Harry stumbled to his feet. He felt sick and dizzy. He reached for a piece of parchment, tapped it with his wand and watched it burst into flame. He hoped this would explain everything to McGonagall when it reached her. Harry walked around the room for a minute but soon felt too sick to continue. It was happening all over, Voldemort coming back, destroying families, striking fear into the hearts of even the bravest men. He couldn't under stand how Voldemort was back, it seemed impossible that he could return from the dead. Harry steadied himself by leaning on a chair. He felt as though he knew the answer to Voldemort's return but had forgotten it. One thing he did know however was it was something to do with Sirius but he couldn't remember what. As the Healers arrived for Ginny, he forgot about Voldemort and as the Healers carried her from the room, he prayed that Ginny, Lily, Hugo and everyone else would be alright.


	12. Finding Out the Facts

Finding Out The Facts

The moon shone through the open window, illuminating the chess figure's austere features. James prodded his rook with his wand, trying to urge it on. "Come on you stupid thing! It's just a pawn!" he yelled at it, as it engaged in battle with a pure white pawn. He groaned as the pawn chopped it clean in two and dragged it from the board. James looked up at his opponent. She smiled triumphantly as she swept her silvery out of her eyes. Combined with the moon's rays she looked almost ghost like. "You lose once again!" cried Victorie, clapping her hands together. James scowled at floor. He hated it when she beat him. "It was just a fluke." He argued and when all she did was raise an eyebrow he continued, "Come on, give me a re-match, I bet I win." Victorie laughed and ruffled his hair "Just face it, you are no match for _ze champion_" she flicked her hair backwards. Feeling irritated, he aimed a kick at her but missed and kicked the table. She cackled as he bounced around on the spot, massaging his bruised toe. As they began to fight playfully, a small, red haired figure shuffled into the room and collapsed onto an old arm chair. It curled into a small ball and let out piteous wail.

Victorie and James stopped dead. James released the hand full of his cousin's hair and crept towards the girl in the seat who was now snivelling into the hem of her robes. Victorie glided past him and crouched before the girl. "Rose?" she whispered gently, grasping her hand "What is ze matter?"

Rose whimpered and lent forwards to whisper into her ear. Victorie's once triumphant face slid into one of fear mingled with shock. "Are you sure?" she whispered urgently. Rose nodded and broke down into fresh tears, her wails echoing around the deserted common room.

James stood still, afraid to hear what had happened yet he was desperate to know.

Victorie bent low and grasped his hand, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "It's your mother," she whispered, "She's been attacked by You Know Who." James stared at her in disbelief. It couldn't be true, yet he knew it must be.

As James turned to face the other two, searing pain shot up his right arm. He sank to the floor and as he did his mind wandered into another man's, who's featured were almost... snake-like. The man whose mind he had broken into was cackling as he flew on a cloud of smoke. This man was thinking only on thing…. to Hogwarts…. And soon.

James staggered back to his feet and was shocked to see the other two doing the same. Both of them were clutching their arms and both seemed to be in immense pain, as he was. Clutching onto the chair for support, he ripped back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a glowing mark in the shape of a lion and what he guessed was the source of the pain. He watched the other two copy him and he was not surprised to see that they too had the lion mark. This however did not bother him too much. What really concerned him was what he and possibly Rose and Victorie had just witnessed. James shuffled towards Victorie who was hauling Rose into a seat. "Did you…?" He began but he did not need to say anything else; the look on her face told him every thing. From the arm chair, Rose let out a pitiful moan and whispered "We've got to warn them, haven't we?" As James nodded Rose leapt from her seat and ran towards the portrait. "Well, Come ON!" she called "We've got to go now and find McGonagall!", and with the sudden agility of an athlete, she lauched herself out the chair, leapt over a desk strewn with papers and vanished from sight. James stared at Victorie for a second, the hurtled after her, Victorie in his wake.

James' feet echoed around the dimly lit corridor as his dressing-gown whipped around his legs. He had been following Rose for the past ten minuets and so far every corridor they had turned down had been deserted. Funny, thought James as he ran down yet another empty corridor; when you didn't want a teacher anywhere near you, they always seemed to turn up and when you urgently needed to see one, they never seemed to be around. Completely lost in his own thoughts, James hurtled straight into a suit of armour, its heavy axe missing his head by a centimetre as it crumbled to the floor. Rose skidded to halt, turned on her heel and ran back to James. "Come on James," she said as she hauled James off the floor, "We need to find McGonagall!"

"That, Miss Weasley, is much too late"

Rose let go of James and spun around as Professor McGonagall marched down the corridor with her had on Victorie's shoulder. She seemed angry, yet, James noticed an emotion that might have been sadness or pity in her eyes. McGonagall frog-marched Victorie along the corridor until she was stood facing them. She sighed, "I know you must feel distraught about your siblings and mother if you have heard the news, nevertheless, it does not give you the right to go blundering around the corridors at this time. Your farther has given us instruction on your….." she stopped and peered at James, "Potter? Are you alright?" James stood wide eyed, it had just dawned on him that the tragedy involved Hugo and Lily. "What have Hugo and Lily got to do with it? I thought it was just my mum." He whispered horsely. Professor McGonagall looked startled at his lack of knowledge. "They were kidnapped in the struggle. I thought you knew! Anyway, your farther said… what's the matter now Miss Weasley?" But it wasn't Victorie or Rose or a Weasley of any sort. It was Jacob. He had arrived unnoticed and was frantically bobbing up and down, tapping McGonagall on the shoulder. "It's him! You Know How, The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named! He's breached the castle with at least a hundred other people!" Jacob screamed, still bobbing frantically. McGonagall looked take-aback. "That's preposterous! He wouldn't dare…. He has no followers for a start." Just then, mad cackling echoed around the castle. It seemed he had dared.


	13. Azkaban

Azkaban

Azkaban

The five of them stood motionless beside the suit of armour. The cackling had ceased and the only sounds to be heard was the occasional moan of trees in the distance and the gentle rustling of leaves out in the grounds . James shivered violently. To him the deadly silence seemed more sinister than Voldemort's cruel cackle. Instinctively, James drew his wand from his pyjama pocket and pointed it towards a seemingly empty corridor. For what seemed like hours, James held his position, his wand constantly directed down the darkened corridor. Nobody else had copied him. Rose, Jacob, Victorie and McGonagall just stood in a huddle with puzzled expressions on their faces, occasionally glancing at him apprehensively. After some time, Victorie shuffled towards him, keeping a wary eye on the corridor. She bent her head to James' ear, "Is there something down there?" she asked nervously. As James nodded, a red stream of light shot past his right ear and struck a tapestry which was hanging limply from the wall. It burst into fire causing Rose and Jacob to scream and dart towards the dark corridor. James screamed frantically at them to stop but they did not hear him. Victorie lunged at them but only managed to secure a grip on Rose. James watched helplessly as his best friend ran into the black.

Seconds after Jacob had disappeared, a strangled scream emitted from the corridor along with the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh. Without hesitation, James hurtled down the corridor, carelessly flicking his wand at torches as he passed. With the light he had just created, he could now see two silhouettes grappling by the stairwell. Quickening his pace, he ran towards the pair, rolling up the sleeves of his dressing gown and aiming his wand at the larger of the two.

Just when he was close enough to fire a spell, the masked death eater turned and faced him, piercing him with its cold, cruel eyes causing James to stop in his tracks, suddenly afraid. The death eater smiled menacingly and raised his wand, ready to utter that deadly spell. James gulped, too terrified to move. This is it, he thought as the death eater began to open its mouth, I'm going to die. And he would have done if it hadn't have been for Jacob.

Just as the death eater began to release its curse, Jacob launched himself at the death eater, toppling him like a skittle and causing his wand to fly out of his hand. The curse that had been flying towards James, changed direction and hit the ceiling with a sound like a bomb exploding. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound came from above. James leapt out of the corridor and rolled onto the floor just as the ceiling groaned and collapse in a cloud of dust. As James clambered to his feet, he thought he could hear two screams echoing from far within the corridor. Silently he begged they didn't belong to anyone he knew.

As the cloud of dust cleared, he could see Jacob and the death eater engaged in a fierce battle by the stairs. Neither one had the upper hand for more than a second as far as James could tell. James lowered his head like a rampaging bull and charged at the death eater. He collided with him, knocking the death eater off balance. The death eater scrabbled frantically as he tipped over the gap where a staircase had departed from. James' relief quickly turned to panic as he watched the bony hand of the death eater grabbed the belt of Jacob's dressing gown. Jacob began to loose his balance and started teetering over the edge as the death eater vanished from sight.

James desperately tried to grab Jacob's hand as leaned dangerously over the edge but Jacob's hand was so sweaty it slipped from his grasp and sealed his fate.

As James watched his friend's final moments he felt tears well up inside him. It was his fault Jacob was dead, all his fault and he knew it. James looked away from the stairs and collapsed onto the floor, wishing he was the one falling five floors to his death, not Jacob. As pushed himself up, he felt a thin wooden stick under his hand. Without thinking, he picked the wand up and pocketed it, vowing to keep it as a momentum to his friend.

James brushed his knees and looked around. Although no one was to be seen, he could hear distant screams and echoing bangs from below. He gathered up his courage and as quietly as he could ran down the stairs, towards the fight, hoping beyond hope, his side was winning.

James staggered with fatigue as he reached the ground floor. For the first time ever, he noticed the blood stain on his dressing gown. He whipped it back to reveal a huge rip in his pyjamas and an enormous gash in his leg. He winced with the pain of it but forced himself to keep running towards the great hall where the source of the commotion was.

James progressed slowly down towards the hall. The screams had subsided along with the bangs. Only the silence that death brought remained. He felt alone and abandoned and confused at the same time, where was everyone? He wondered as he reached the door. Surely he wasn't the only one mobile in the entire castle? He shuddered at the thought before placing his hand on the handle and gently tugging it open.

It all happened in a matter of seconds; a flash of red light sent him spiralling to the floor, chains leapt from the ground and bound him tightly before he was slung across the floor like a bag of potatoes and hit the wall on the other side. Stars popped into his head and his vision began to fade. James feared he would faint but some how he stayed conscious despite slamming head first into a stone wall. He looked around, trying to spot his captives but they where not to be seen. Sighing he turned to his right and was taken aback when he saw Rose staring straight at him. He looked to his other side and was shocked to see several Gryiffindors bound and unconscious, heads lolling on their shoulders. Looking closer he could tell that Sam, Peter, Charlie, Mia and Victorie were five of the seven captives. James shook his head and turned back to Rose who was still staring at him. James gulped and asked the question that was burning inside him, "Where is everyone?" Rose looked away and said "The Order are on the third floor, holding off the death eaters while the students are evacuated." James was alarmed at how weak her voice was "Nobody," she continued "has been able to reach us yet, your dad tried to get down the stairs but he was ambushed by twelve death eaters." She lapsed into silence, tears rolling down her face. "Somebody must have known about this," she whimpered. A thoughtful expression appeared on her face "Maybe it was Naomi?" James gasped. It was so obvious! How hadn't he realised before. "No, It was Malcolm! He said in the carriage at the beginning of the year but I thought he was just trying to scare us!" James hit his head against the wall, cursing his stupidity. If he'd only told a teacher, then none of this would have happened. Just then, the door flew open and several death eaters stormed in, cackling with laughter. They approached the wall, still laughing and stopped feet away from James. The largest death eater stepped closer and held out his hand, "Your wand," he growled menacingly. James handed over his wand without a struggle and watched the death eater snap it in half before his eyes. The death eater proceeded down the line, destroying each person's wand in turn and laughing if anyone made an attempt to protect their only weapon. When he finished he returned to James. Crouching down to his level he smote James across the face and whispered "That's for what you did to Riggly and…" but what he was about to say was lost as the door swung open once again. Yet another death eater strode in. He walked towards the other death eaters with authority and whispered to them so quietly James could not hear what had been said. They nodded in unison and walked towards Peter, grabbed him under the arms and dragged him towards the veiled window. James watched mortified as they carelessly slung him out the window and headed for Sam. "What do are you doing!" screamed James as Sam too was thrown from the window. The death eaters stopped and looked at James, shocked at his out burst. One death eater chuckled stupidly then slurred "I'd keep ur mouth shut if I were you, them dementors at Azkaban won't take so lightly at been yelled at." James stared blankly at the death eaters "But dementors were wiped out!" he cried, desperate to prove they were lying. The death eaters roared with laughter at this and grabbed hold of Mia. James stared at them, lost in his thoughts. Dementors, as far as he knew, had vanished over nineteen years ago. James shook his head in disbelief. Nobody should be able to come back from the dead yet here was Voldemort and the dementors, both walking (or floating) both killing and both definitely dead; nothing seemed to add up. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air by two muscular arms. He struggled violently, kicking, scratching, doing what ever he could to get free but to no avail. Just as he thought all hope was lost, an almighty bang echoed around the hall. James craned his neck around the bulk of the death eater (who was now waddling as fast as he could to the window) and his heart gave a huge bound and the hope he'd lost came flooding back for a man stood in the door way of the hall and he knew from the messy, jet black hair and the brilliant green eyes that that man was his father,come to rescue him.


End file.
